


There's No Way Jane

by im_high_on_parrlyn



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Band, Musical, Performance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_high_on_parrlyn/pseuds/im_high_on_parrlyn
Summary: The queens have there first gig together as a band and they haven't come up with a name yet. With less than hours till they have to go up on stage will they get themselves together and decide on a name.Note: This is a rewritten version of the original There's No Way Jane, if you want to read the original you can find it on my WattPad account @janthonyisverycute. :)
Kudos: 12





	There's No Way Jane

“Hey guys!” Catalina yelled out, “Helloooo?”

Sighing, she clapped her hands together, gathering the Queens attention, and called out again, “It’s a matter of hours until our first gig and we still haven’t decided on a name for our band.

“Lina’s right we need to come up with some names and choose one, otherwise we won’t get taken seriously,” Cathy agreed.

“I have a great idea,” Anna jumped in, “How about Get Down Henry and Stay Down?”

She paused for a second, “Ok no one disagrees, well we’ve got ourselves a name, now can I leave and go get some food?”

The rest of the Queens frowned at Anna, “No way are we calling ourselves that you’re just talking about your song, and no you can’t go get food you haven’t heard me idea yet, I was thinking something like The Ones You’ve Been Waiting For," Anne said

“Hey that’s actually not that bad,” Cathy murmured.

“She was referencing her song intro just like Anna, Cathy,” Cataline responded, “She was just more subtle about it that Anna.”

Anne and Anna’s eyes quickly turned to the floor, and began to deny the claims that Catalina was making. “Why would you think that?” Anne began.

“Yeah and even if your claims were true, it’s not like anyone but us would know,” Anna finished.

“Mhm,” Catalina responded seemingly agreeing with what Anna had said, “You think that the audience wouldn’t notice that our band name is basically the name of your song,” she finished, tearing Anna’s argument apart.

Hey, guys,” Jane interjected, “Could Kat and I maybe put forwards some ideas, we haven’t really had a chance to say anything?”

The queens turned to look towards where Jane and Kat were standing. “I was thinking… maybe something like The Tudor Von Trapps?”

“No no no way are we making that the name,” Anna burst out, Anne rolled her eyes beside her.

“Yeah um I don't think that’s the best choice Jane, I’m sorry,” Cathy said apologetically, awkwardly looking toward Catalina for guidance.

“Do you maybe have a different idea Jane?” Catalina asked.

Jane quickly rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears that had been forming there, “I was kidding hah hah,” she murmured awkwardly, “I think we should actually be called The Royalling Stones!”


End file.
